Yamada Without Her Goal
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Takes place after the series. After being threatened into do so by a new transfer student, Yamada gives up on having sex without 100 guys, and now she just wants to keep her relationship with Kosuda alive! However, the transfer student, Kurumi, has an unspeakable secret, and it's one that will put everyone in a total shock... Rated M for language and possible lemon.


**Konnichiwa, minna! There have been some things keeping me from doing so, but I finally managed to post this story on time! Just so you know, I've had this idea since I started watching "B Gata H Kei"! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own B Gata H Kei.**

* * *

**Yamada Without Her Goal**

**Chapter 1**

We all know that Yamada wants to have sex with 100 guys, right? Well, what if she was persuaded into giving up on that goal, but she _still_ went after Kosuda? Well, here's the answer.

It was Yamada, Kosuda, Takeshita, and everyone else's 3rd year in high school. Golden Week has just passed, it was the first day of school to come after that, and- Wait, a new transfer student?

"Everyone, there's a new student joining our class today!" Mrs. Akai said. "Her name is..."

"Kurumi Sunohara. Nice to meet you," the new girl finished.

Everyone in the class, even the girls, was staring at her in amazement now. That was no surprise, though; to most boys, she was HOT. She had long, blonde hair going down to her waist, cerulean eyes, and (wait for it) _H_-cupped breasts! Takeshita and Miyano's breasts were F-cups, so it was amazing how Kurumi surpassed them! Besides that, she was wearing the school uniform for the school.

Oh, by the way, even Yamada was staring at Kurumi, but she wasn't shocked; she was jealous.

_Oh, dang! This chick is hotter than I am! What if she tries to steal my Kosuda?! _she thought.

Kurumi sat in the empty seat behind Kosuda, and immediately, homeroom started. However, instead of participating, Kurumi glared at Yamada.

_That girl looks like she could be a slut!_ Kurumi thought. _If I'm right, I'd better set her straight!_

During lunch break, Kurumi walked around the school in search of Yamada. Did I mention she skipped lunch? Well, she did.

Anyway, Kurumi finally found Yamada, who was randomly standing out in the hall, talking to Takeshita.

"Wait, what?!" Takeshita cried.

"I'm saying," Yamada responded, "that I _know_ Kosuda and I are _definitely_ going to have sex this year, and I'll try and aim for the other 99 with the time I have left!"

"Are you serious about that?!" Takeshita asked.

"Hell yes, I'm serious!" Yamada exclaimed as an answer.

_I knew it! She _is_ a slut! _Kurumi thought. _Better tell her what for!_

"You know, Yamada, you should seriously give up on 100 sex friends and just focus on Kosuda. He's in love with you, and you know it, and if you sleep with any other guys, he'll be heartbroken for sure!" Takeshita told her.

"Yeah, right! As if!" Yamada exclaimed. "I'm not giving up unless someone threatens me into giving up!"

It was then that Kurumi approached the girls and said, "Excuse me. Yamada, was it?"

Yamada and Takeshita stopped talking and turned toward Kurumi, with Yamada asking, "Hey! You're that new girl! What could _you_ possibly want?"

"Come with me," Kurumi ordered, grabbing Yamada by the hand and dragging her to a random part of the hallway before throwing her against the wall.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?!" Yamada, who had hit het head against the wall, cried in obvious pain.

"Your goal," Kurumi asked, "was to have sex with 100 guys, right?"

"Hey, how did you know that?!" Yamada asked.

"Well, IS IT?!" Kurumi yelled, grabbing Yamada by the shirt.

The latter quickly nodded in fear.

"Do you know what I hate? Sluts. See, before Golden Week, I discovered that my Onii-chan was one of them after I saw him having sex with one girl after another, so I ran away from home, taking my virginity with me! I took it upon myself to transfer to this school, and I see a girl who wants to have sex with 100 guys? Pathetic!" Kurumi explained, which were, unbeknownst to Yamada at the moment, all lies.

Kurumi lifted her left fist, since her right hand was still clutching Yamada's shirt, and continued, "Listen, Yamada. If you don't promise to give up on your goal, you'll be expecting a black eye this very second! You got that?"

"Y-yes! I-I promise I won't have sex with 100 guys!" Yamada managed to gasp out in fear.

She meant it, too. After all, Yamada had Kosuda, so who do what they almost did during their second year in high school with 99 other guys when there could be only one to focus on? Besides, she was being threatened.

"Hey, Yamada! What's going on here?!"

Whoa, speak of the devil.

Kosuda ran toward the two girls out of nowhere and saw what position Kurumi and Yamada were in.

"Oh? Yamada, is this your boyfriend?" Kurumi asked. "What did you set that goal when you've got yourself a boyfriend?"

"What goal?" Kosuda asked in confusion.

"There wasn't any goal!" Yamada quickly replied.

"Don't deny it, Yamada! You had a sex-related goal! If you don't admit it, I'll just kill you now! ...Oh, I'll just kill you now!" Kurumi said.

She nearly punched Yamada in the face, but just then, Kosuda grabbed her arm and pulled her away, causing Yamada to blush.

_Kosuda...he just saved me!_ she thought.

Kosuda let go of Kurumi and ran towards Yamada, "Yamada, are you okay?"

Yamada nodded as a reply.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" a nearby teacher yelled.

Kosuda then explained what he had witnessed without mentioning sex, and Kurumi got suspended for a week. Meanwhile, Yamada has truly given up on having sex with 100 guys, but she began to love Kosuda more than ever at that moment.

Now, Yamada had a new goal: making sure her relationship with Kosuda lasts up to graduation!

* * *

**Done! I wasn't planning Kurumi to be violent at first, but it just came up that way! By the way, I did a roleplay with my friend, Jessa, earlier today, and there was this point in which Thalia (I think her name is, whatever her name is spelled, she's from Percy Jackson. jessa was playing her) was actually beating Yamada (who I was playing) up because she pushed Percy (also played by Jessa) into a closet! I also played Ren from DearS, but she didn't have a big role in the RP, maybe because I haven't watched DearS for a while...WHY THE HECK AM I SAYING THIS?! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to Chapter 2, which is already finished!**


End file.
